Otro Final
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si L, BB, Light, Soichiro, Mello y Matt no hubieran muerto... pues decubrelo aqui... Diferentes parejas en cada capitulo...
1. LxL - El comienzo de un final

_**-LIGHT POV-**_

No había visto a Ryuuzaki durante toda la tarde e incluso el día, ¿Dónde rayos estaba, ese chico?

-**Debería de ir a buscarlo**- me dije a mi mismo

Salí de la habitación, que me habían asignado en el edificio, revise la sala donde normalmente estaba, pero, no se podía encontrar ahí, pues ya habíamos capturado a Kira, ya no había nadie ahí, era tan nostálgico ver ese lugar, donde Ryuuzaki y yo trabajamos tanto tiempo, ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Yo soy Kira y no puedo dejar que L siga vivo.

**-L… eres tan ingenuo… confiar en alguien como yo… fue tu peor opción-** dije en voz alta, y después comencé a reír desenfrenadamente.

**-¿Light-kun?... -**

**-… ¿Ryuuzaki?...-**

**-Tu… ¿Que acabas de decir?-**

**-Yo… no… yo no he dicho nada- **

**-… Bien… solo quería decirte, que Matsuda dijo que haría una fiesta en su casa para celebrar que por fin encontramos a Kira… ¿gustas ir? Todos estaremos ahí- **dijo Ryuuzaki.

**-¿Eh?... si, cuando va a ser- **

**-Hoy a las 9 de la noche- **

**-¿Hoy? Pero… como sea, yo estaré ahí… puedes irte adelantando-**

**-No te preocupes… te espero…. Así nos vamos juntos- n.n- **

**-¿Eh?... Como gustes… voy ir a bañarme- **

**- Esta bien… yo te espero Light-kun… solo no tardes- **

**-¿Eh…? Si no te preocupes- **dije y fui a la habitación.

Ryuuzaki, realmente confías en alguien como yo… o solo.

_**-RYUUZAKI POV-**_

Realmente Light-kun dijo eso… dijo que él era… Kira… no, me niego a creer que Light-kun es Kira, él incluso me ayudo a encontrar a Kira… porque dijo eso… tal vez solo es mi mente, últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien… si, supongo que solo es eso.

-/ Una hora después /- **Afuera de la habitación de Light-kun –**

**-¡Light-kun! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! ¡¿Ya estás listo?!- **

**-Eh… si, ya voy…- **dijo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, llevaba puesto una camisa negra, con dos botones desabrochados, y un pantalón de mezclilla.

_**LIGHT POV**_

**-¡RYUUZAKI!-**

**-¿EH? Que pasa, porque me gritas…-**

**-Porque te llame más de dos veces y no me contestabas, y solo te me quedabas viendo… como un pervertido- **

**-¿Pervertido? Light yo no… soy un pervertido… es solo que… estaba pensando- **

**-Como sea… mejor ya vámonos- **

**-Si… ya son las 8:30-**

**-Espera… y en que vamos a ir… ¿caminando?-**

**-SI…-**

**-¿Por qué, normalmente Watari siempre te lleva a todos los lugares que quieras… porque ahora no?**

**-…-**

**-… Perdón, no era mi intención…-**

**-No te preocupes… ¿Light?-**

**-¿SI?-**

**-¿Crees que pueda quedarme en… tu habitación?-**

**-¡¿Queee?! ¿Porque, paso algo en tu habitación?-**

**-No… es solo que… no me puedo quedar en mi habitación… ¡Por favor, es solo por un tiempo… hasta que… Watari, ya no este enojado conmigo!-**

**-¡Watari está enojado contigo!-**

**-SI…-**

**-… Nunca me imaginé que eso llegara a pasar- **

**-Ni yo… pero es cierto Watari se enojó conmigo…-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-… Bien… no pongas esa cara larga, ¡Anímate! vámonos a la fiesta… a veces es bueno caminar, no lo crees Ryuuzaki-**

**-¡! Si… eso creo-**

**-Bien vayámonos-**

_**RYUUZAKI POV -/En la calle/-**_

Me niego a creer que Light-kun es Kira, alguien como él no puede ser alguien como Kira.

**-Ryuuzaki… ¿Por qué peleaste con Watari?-**

**-…-**

**-… Si quieres decirme… no me lo digas-**

**-No… es solo que… cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre… recuerdo la pelea-**

**-… ¡Ryuuzaki… si no te animas, te juro que no volveré a hablarte!-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Porque me harta verte así- **

**-Light-**

**-… Hmp… apresúrate o nunca vamos a llegar-**

**-… Si-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola soy Lizz Neko Nya 3 aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi fanfic Yaoi de Death Note…_

_Les diré las parejas:_

_-Light – L -_

_-Matt – Mello -_

_-Near –Linda -_

_-Beyond – L –_

_-Misa – Oc –_

_-Matsuda –Sayu –_

_-Mello – Near –_

_Ustedes pueden Votar por sus favoritos o dar más parejas… ustedes deciden las parejas y yo creo la historia XD bien adiós… dejen sus reviews _


	2. NxLinda - Miedo ante una chica

_**-/En la fiesta/- 9:09 pm –**_Normal POV

Dentro de la casa de Matsuda se encontraban varios chicos y policías, platicando animadamente, entre ellos los que más destacaban eran los chicos de la Wammy´s House, quienes por cierto no conocían a nadie.

**-Mello, aclárame de nuevo, porque rayos venimos si no conocemos a nadie…- **dije el mas pequeño de ellos, si señores y señoras, hablo del pequeño endemoniado niño de la Wammy´s House, Near.

**-Porque, L nos dijo que vendría… pero- **contesto Mello dejando inconclusa su respuesta.

**-¿Pero qué?- **pregunto Near.

**-… Es que no conocemos a L en persona… que tal si ya llego y no sabemos quién es… ¡Que haremos!- **dijo Mello entrando en pánico al pensar que no conocía a su héroe de vida.

**-… Mello te podrías callar… L no ha llegado- ** contesto Near.

**-¡Como lo sabes!- **le grito el rubio al chico.

**-Pues es obvio que L todavía no ha llegado, nadie habla del…- **contesto tranquilamente Near.

**-…Hmp… como sea, solo espero que no haya venido…- **dijo Mello.

**-… Te refieres a ella- **dijo Matt quien no había hablado en todo el rato que llevaban ahí por estar jugando en su Nintendo DS.

**-Si… es que me dijo que tal vez iba a venir- **dijo Mello.

**-¿Quién?- **pregunto Near.

**-Pues… Linda- **contesto Matt.

**-¿Linda?... Oh si ya recuerdo, la niña que se la pasaba dibujando a todos los del orfanato, ¿no?- **dijo Near

**-Sí, ella misma- **dijo Mello.

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **grito Matt.

**-¡Que pasa, Matt! ¿Viste a Linda?- **dijo Mello.

**-No… es que… acabo de perder- **contesto mostrando su Nintendo, en el cual la pantalla de arriba decía "Game Over"

**-Matt, pero si serás idiota, pensé que era algo mas- **le contesto Mello, aparentemente enojado.

**-Perdón-**

**-Pero de todas formas ya era hora de que terminaras ese estúpido juego… llevas 25 horas jugándolo…- **dijo Mello.

**-Era un record- - **contesto Matt.

**-Oigan chicos- **dijo Near

**-Matt deja de llorar- **dijo Mello, ignorando a Near.

**-Pero… ya iba a terminar el juego… ¡Todo por ese dragón que se parece a ti, perdí!- **contesto Matt al regaño de Mello, ignorando igualmente a Near.

**-Oigan chicos… necesito decirles algo importante- **decía Near, pero los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados como para hacerle caso.

**-¡Como que se parece a mí!- **grito Mello.

**-¡Si… son igualitos… igual de feos y malvados!- **contesto Matt.

**-Hola chicos… que bueno encontrarlos aquí, ¿no?- **se oyó un voz femenina por detrás de Matt y Mello, haciendo que estos dos dejaran de pelear y se quedaran en piedra al identificar la voz.

**-Lin-Linda- **dijeron Matt y Mello, volteando a ver a la chica detrás de ellos.

**-Hola, Matt… Mello… y ¿Near?- **dijo volteando a ver a Near… raro.

**-SI…- **contesto Near.

**-Vaya, por fin sales a convivir con otros- **dijo Linda acercándose a Near.

**-Bu-Bueno nosotros los dejamos solos… vamos a estar en… la barra de postres- **dijo Mello, y salió corriendo, llevándose a Matt con el (arrastrándolo), ya que Matt estaba de nuevo jugando con su Nintendo DS y ni se dio cuenta cuando Mello se lo llevo.

**-Jaja… Mello por fin consiguió un buen amigo… no lo crees, Near- **dijo Linda, viendo como Mello y Matt iban chocando con todos los invitados.

**-… Supongo que… si- **dijo Near.

**-Y que te hizo venir a una fiesta- **pregunto Linda.

**-… Pues…-**

**-¡Ya se… también quieres ver a L!- **contesto Linda.

**-… Etto… si- **dijo Near.

**-Wow… nunca creí que le tuvieras tanto respeto a L… bueno después de todo… tu eres un buen candidato para ser el siguiente, ¿no?- **contesto Linda.

**-… Supongo, pero… el verdadero candidato es B- **contesto Near.

**-… ¡Ah… se me olvidaba!- **dijo Linda, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

**-…-**

**-… ¡Toma es para ti!- **dijo Linda entregándole una pequeña caja.

**-¿Qué es?- **

**-Ábrelo-**

**-… Okey- **dijo Near, para después proceder en abrir la cajita.

_**-/En la calle/- 9:20 pm - **_L POV

**-¡Light-kun! ¡Tengo hambre!- **dije.

**-… Ryuuzaki, ya me lo dijiste…. ¡10 VECES!- **dijo/grito Light.

**-D:- ¡Buaaaaaah! ¡Light-kun me grito! ¡Eres Kira!- **

**-¡¿Qué?! Pero que tiene que ver Kira en esto… y después de todo, me sigues juzgando como Kira… Ryuuzaki- ** dijo Light enojado.

**-:D- Pero sigo teniendo hambre… Light-kun- **

**-***suspiro*** Bien… vayamos a un restaurante….- **dijo Light-kun

**-:D- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!-**

_**-/Restaurante-Café "El neko feliz" /- **__9:30 pm – _Light POV

**-Buenas noches… señores, desean un gabinete o una mesa- **dijo un mesero.

**-¡Un gabinete!- **grito Ryuuzaki.

**-… Okey… síganme- **dijo el mesero.

**-Vamos Light-kun- **dijo Ryuuzaki.

**-…Si-**

Ryuuzaki siguió al mesero hasta el gabinete, yo solo veía los movimientos de L, y lo seguía.

**-Aquí les dejo el menú…- **dijo el mesero, para después marcharse.

**-… Light quiero esto- **dijo L señalando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola aquí de nuevo n.n espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Y gracias a la lectora que nos dejó nuestro primer review n.n bien ya saben ustedes pueden elegir la pareja que quieren…._

_-Light – L -_

_-Matt – Mello -_

_-Near –Linda –_

_-Beyond – L –_

_-Misa – Oc –_

_-Matsuda –Sayu –_

_-Mello – Near –_

_Ustedes pueden Votar por sus favoritos o dar más parejas… ustedes deciden las parejas y yo creo la historia XD bien adiós… dejen sus reviews_


	3. BBxL -Locura en el café

_**-/Fuera del restaurante "El neko feliz"/- **__9:35 pm _– Normal POV –

**-Debe de estar aquí… no hay duda- **

Un chico de cabellera negra entro al restaurante-café, traía puesta una sudadera blanca.

**-Buenas tardes… señor… le ofrezco una-**dijo un mesero

**-Un gabinete y que sea rápido-**

**-… O-okey, pase por favor- **

**-Gracias- **

El mesero condujo al chico hasta el gabinete vacío… delante de este, se encontraban L y Light sentados "platicando", si claro si platicando quiere decir que Light quiera matar a Ryuuzaki con la mirada, entonces si… están platicando muy bien.

_-LIGHT POV-_

No puedo creer que Ryuuzaki vaya a pedir tal cosa… digo, está bien que sea un maldito diabético, obsesionado a los dulces pero, no significa que pida toda la carta de postres.

**-Light, estás enojado conmigo porque pedí toda la carta- **dijo con cara inocente.

**-… No, es solo que no puedo creer que realmente vivas de dulces- **conteste.

**-… Oh vamos Light… yo sé que estas celoso porque yo no engordo… verdad- **dijo acercándose a mí, y poniendo su rostro en mi pecho, como un gato.

**-O/o- … ¡claro que no!- **

**-¡Aléjate de **_**el**_**!- **grito un chico muy, muy parecido a Ryuuzaki. Y después se me lanzo encima, provocando que nos cayéramos ambos.

**-¡Pero que rayos…!- **grito Ryuuzaki.

**-¡¿Quién eres?!- **dije.

**-¡No tengo porque decirte!- **dijo y después se paró y se sentó a lado de Ryuuzaki.

**-… Maldito- **susurre. Para después proseguir a pararme del suelo.

**-¿Light-kun estas bien?- **pregunto Ryuuzaki.

**-Sí creo que- **dije pero fui interrumpido.

**-¡Cállate Justin Bieber! ¡Porque le pones más atención a él! ¡Que no prometiste, que yo solo sería el único! – **grito aquel chico.

**-¡¿Yo dije eso?!- **dijo Ryuuzaki.

**-… ¡No lo recuerdas!... ¡Bien si no lo recuerdas…! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE ENAMORES DE OTROS! ¡LOS ASESINARE A TODOS! Comenzare por el- **dijo aquel chico… ¡desquiciado!

**-¡Espera, B! ¡No lo mates! Ya recordé…- **dijo Ryuuzaki.

**-¿Enserio? ¡Lo recordaste!- **dijo… ¿ilusionado?

**-Etto… si, pero no mates a Light-kun- **dijo Ryuuzaki.

**-… ¡Como digas! ¡Hare todo lo que digas!- **dijo

**-Bien-**

Después de esa "charla", el chico se quedó sentado al lado de Ryuuzaki, y obvio que yo no me pude sentar en mi lugar, asique me senté del otro lado.

_RYUUZAKI POV_

Maldito Beyond, que rayos le pasa, como se le ocurre venir a decir tales cosas.

**-Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, B?- **pregunte.

**-… Te estaba buscando… ¡Escape del orfanato… para buscarte!- **dijo.

**-¡Te escapaste!- **grite.

**-Si –n.n-**

**-¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- **se oyó un grito, proveniente de la entrada del restaurante. Que acaso no podíamos cenar como personas "normales".

**-¡MIKAMI!- **grito… ¿Light?

**-Dios, por fin lo encuen- **dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Light.

**-Mikami… necesitamos hablar… en privado- **dijo Light, mientras se llevaba al chico de cabellera negra, hasta los hombros y con un saco negro, que correspondía, según Light, al nombre de Mikami, al baño.

_LIGHT POV_

Este no podía ser más extraño, primero la repentina fiesta de Matsuda, luego aquel chico maniático, y ahora llega Mikami gritándome _DIOS. _

**-¿Qué pasa, Dios?- **

**-¿Qué pasa?... esa es una pregunta que yo debería de hacerte… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-**

**-Es que… yo solo pasaba por aquí… y pues lo vi… con **_**ese, **_**pensé que estaba en apuros- **

**-Pues no… ahora te pido que te vayas-**

**-Pero… dios, no lo puedo dejar con esos dos locos-**

**-***suspiro*** Bien entonces quédate… pero no me digas Dios… dime Light, okey-**

**-Okey –n.n-**

Regresamos al gabinete, donde se encontraban L y "B" sentados platicando.

**-Hola, ya regresamos-**

**-Si…-**

**-Por cierto los presento… Ryuuzaki él es Teru Mikami… Mikami él es Ryuuzaki-**

**-Es un gusto conocerlo, Mikami-san-**

**-Igualmente, Ryuuzaki-san- **dijo Mikami… acaso vi rayos entre ellos…

**-Y yo te presento a B… ****Light el ****es**** Beyond Birthday… ****B él es Light Yagami-**

**-Es un gusto, Birthday- **

**-Hmp… igualmente- **dijo.

**-Etto… Ryuuzaki… no han traído la comida aún- **dije

**-No- **contesto Ryuuzaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola n.n aquí de nuevo dando lata XD jeje bueno quiero agradecer a las personitas que nos han dejado comentarios… es un honor que me dejen comentarios tan lindos… y también si hay alguna palabrita mal… no duden en decírmelo… no me enojo… solo me los comeré XD… ok no… _

_Y ya saben ustedes pueden elegir las parejas:_

_-Light – L -_

_-Matt – Mello -_

_-Near –Linda -_

_-Beyond – L –_

_-Misa – Oc –_

_-Matsuda –Sayu –_

_-Mello – Near –_

_Ustedes pueden Votar por sus favoritos o dar más parejas… ustedes deciden las parejas y yo creo la historia XD bien adiós… dejen sus reviews._


	4. MxM - Celos y mini-venganzas

_**-En la fiesta- 9:45 p.m.- **_**MELLO POV**

**-Maldita, perra- **dije.

**-Ya cálmate mell- **dijo Matt mientras me daba golpecitos en la espalda.

**-¡Como quieres que me calme… mientras que esa loca está aquí!- **grite, mientras apartaba su mano.

**-… Pues solo ignóralos y ya- **contesto mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba su Nintendo DS… de nuevo.

**-Qué fácil es decirlo- **dije.

**-¿Acaso estas celoso?- **pregunto Matt.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡YO… ETTO...! ¡CLARO QUE NOOOO!- **grite.

**-Bueno… que tal si comemos algo… hay mucho que degustar aquí- **dijo tranquilamente el perro de Matt.

**-B( -Ya que… vamos a la barra de postres…-**

**-Eh… Mello estamos debajo de la barra de postres-**

**-… Oh… claro-**

_**-Restaurante-café "el neko feliz"- **_**BEYOND POV**

No puedo creer que L sea tan guapo… kyaaa es tan sexy… pero ese maldito Yagami me lo quiere quitar… no lo dejare.

**-Y cuando traen la comida- **dijo L… por 5° vez.

**-Cuando sea necesario, Ryuuzaki… aparte no me sorprendería que se tardaran tanto… pediste toda la carta de dulces- **dijo el maldito Yagami.

**-…. MMMM tal vez tengas razón…- **contesto L **–Y de donde es tu amigo, Light-kun-**

-**¿Eh? Pues de Japón… pero lo conocí… en un trabajo- **contesto… nerviosamente Yagami… ¿Sospechoso?

**-Oh ya veo…. ¿Y en qué tipo de trabajo?- **volvió a preguntar L…. ¿acaso lo está interrogando?

**-¿Eh? Pues… en-**

**-En un restaurante- **contesto rápidamente Mikami… sospechoso.

**-Oh ya veo… ¿y desde cuando se conocen?- **pregunto L.

**-Etto pues desde que entre a la preparatoria- **contesto Yagami… ¡Oh por dios, L, es un pervertido… irse con alguien tan menor que el…!

**-Aquí está su orden- **dijo el mesero, el cual traía dos platillos… pero detrás de él estaban más meseros… cada quien con tres platos en manos…

**-¡Yupi! Por fin llego… ya era hora- **dijo L.

Después de que dejaron la comida/cena, L comenzó a comer.

**-… B… ¿No quieres… algo?- **pregunto L.

**-Etto…-**

**-¡Con fe… puedes tomar lo que sea…!- **dijo L, para después tomar un panquecito y dármelo **–Toma-**

**-… Gracias- **dije… ¡trágate esa Yagami! BD

**-… Mikami… ¿No quieres?- **dijo Yagami, volteando a ver a su compañero… pobre L… le estaban poniendo los cuernos enfrente de él… pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta por estar tan distraído con sus postres.

**-… Claro- **dijo Mikami con voz bajita.

**-… Entonces toma- **dijo mientras partía un poco de su cena (crepas)… tomo el tenedor y lo llevo a la boca de Mikami… el cual se puso color tomate…

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **grito L.

**-¡¿QUE PASA, L?!- **pregunte.

**-UNA… UNA… UNA ARAÑA- **dijo mientras me abrazaba… BD… venganza, Yagami Light… venganza… tan dulce como la mermelada.

**-Tranquilo, L… yo la mató- **dije.

**-NOOOOO…. No la mates-**

**-… O.o… Está bien… la sacare del restaurante- **dije... mientras tomaba una servilleta, coloque a la araña y la saque… después regrese… pero L… se me lanzo encima.

**-Eres mi héroe… B- **dijo… B)… sufre maldito Yagami.

_**-En la fiesta- 10:00 pm- **_**MATT POV**

**-¡Matt!- **grito Mello.

**-¿Qué pasa, Mello?- **conteste.

**-¡Linda le dio algo a Near…!- **dijo Mello.

**-¿Y qué?- **pregunte.

**-¿Cómo que "y qué"? Está claro qué ese perra, está cortejando a Near- **contesto.

**-¿Acaso te importa que Linda intente ligar a Near?- **pregunte.

**-No… cl-claro… que n-no- **contesto Mello… ¿tartamudeando?... sospechoso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola aquí de nuevo, lo siento por no subir la continuación tan rápido… ya saben, la escuela… etc. etc… pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo… y el sábado subo la conti._

_Bien ahora hare algo de más… para el próximo capítulo y final del fic… necesito que voten por las parejas finales…_

_**MattXmello**__ (MxM) o __**MelloXnear**__ (MxN) o __**NearxLinda**__ (NxL°)_

_**MikamixLight**__ (M"xL") o __**LightxL**__ (L"xL)_

_**LxLight**__ (LxL") o __**BeyondxL **__(BxL) _

_Por el momento estas son las parejas finales… es más que obvio que no pueden quedar todas, así que pueden votar… todas las votaciones serán respetadas… hasta el 30 de septiembre… pueden dar solo una pareja o votar por las tres…_


End file.
